


cause I wanna take you downtown

by dancesontrains



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: (and that doesn't make him any less non-binary), Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lorelei uses she/her for now and that doesn’t make her any less trans either, Multi, Oral Sex, Zer0 uses he/him pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: Lorelei drank the last of her cocktail. “Hey, it’s no fun just standing here. I have an idea.”
Relationships: Rhys/Lorelei (Borderlands), past Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands), potential Lorelei/Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Kudos: 9





	cause I wanna take you downtown

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Peaches's 'Downtown'.

Atlas had won, and Maliwan’s ‘merger’ was defeated. 

After first taking stock of their dead and sending off the Maliwan deceased, Atlas had burst into party mode. 

Rhys had been seen wearing a pink feather boa around his neck as he danced with Zer0 in his headquarters; the former vault hunter had the ‘…’ emoticon on his face as he watched Rhys move. Or _try_ to move. 

After several minutes of drunken uncoordinated swaying, Zer0 had had enough and lifted Rhys up and away from the crowd, placing him in the corner near Lorelei, who was slurping… _something_ from her Coffee Commander mug. 

He left with a ;) on his face, that quickly blanked out when Lorelei looked at him. 

Rhys noticed none of this as he frowned grumpily at being taken away from the makeshift dancefloor. He eventually saw Lorelai. 

“Coffee? Really, at this hour?” 

Lorelei glanced around and leaned in to tell him, “It’s a mai tai. The bartender wanted to put it in a pitcher, but this is so much easier to carry around!” She hiccupped. 

“Can’t fault your reasoning, Lorelei.” 

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, watching the others dance. Zer0 seemed to have disappeared, but that was normal.

Lorelei drank the last of her cocktail. “Hey, it’s no fun just standing here. I have an idea.” 

She held out her hand, he took it, and they dashed across the room to the elevator, keying in the combination that took them to Rhys’s living quarters. 

The lounge was cooler and quieter than the rest of Atlas. There were a few furnishings, but the whole place generally looked dusty and not lived in. Lorelei sighed and brushed back her brightly coloured hair from her forehead, placing her empty mug on his table. 

“So, what was your plan-mmmph!” 

Lorelei had dragged Rhys down to her height via the feather boa and kissed him.

He found himself kissing her back, and then he was frantically backing away. “No, no, we can’t do this! Sasha…” 

“Is not here, Rhys! Look, you can’t put your life on hold because of a woman who disappeared.“

Rhys did not look convinced. Lorelei sighed. “I know Zer0 has spoken to you about this. He’s one of the best – if he can’t find her, then she’s not going to be found.”

She crossed her arms, frowning at Rhys. “And I’m here, and I slagging want a tongue on my clit as soon as possible.”

“I guess, like Zer0 said…she doesn’t want to be found…” He leaned in, moving a hand onto her hip. 

They kissed in the middle of Rhys’s lounge, Lorelei’s arms curled around his neck.

A loud sound from elsewhere caused them to move apart, Lorelei’s hand twitching to hold a weapon. Someone was exploding fireworks in the courtyard; they embraced loosely while watching them through the floor length windows for a few moments. 

“Enough of that. Where’s your bedroom?”

“This way,” and Rhys lead her to another hallway with a door at the end. His bedroom looked marginally more lived in than his living room did; with rumpled sheets and piles of laundry thrown about. 

Rhys looked embarrassed. “I, er, wasn’t expecting visitors,” he said, starting to shift the laundry off his bed and onto the floor. 

Lorelai watched him for a moment, standing next to the doorway as he moved the rumpled piles.

“Barely had any time to wash my clothes the past few weeks.”

“Damn, yeah,” she agreed, thinking about the mess in her own quarters. 

He winced. “Well, the bed’s clean enough. Not counting the last crumbs of-“ 

“Rhys? Babe? I don’t want to know.” 

Lorelei started to undress, removing her boots and stepping out of them. 

Rhys followed her lead, taking off his boa, vest and tie. 

He was soon naked apart from colourful socks, while she still had her jacket and shirt on. 

She was staring with interest at his dick. It was medium sized, slanted slightly to the left, and nestled in less hair than she expected – he seemed to trim.

“Not taking those off?” Rhys asked, gesturing at her still covered top. 

“Oh, yeah.” The remaining clothes were added to her little pile on a desk.

Lorelei all but fell onto the bed, rolling around on the unmade quilt. “Niiice one, Rhys.”

“Hmm?” He sat on the bed, looking puzzled. 

“Your bed! It’s so comfortable.” 

“Oh! Thank you. The sheets are from Promethea – I try to buy local.” 

She sat up so she could push him down on the bed, his feet still on the floor. Lorelei then straddled him around the chest, kneeling on the bed and sitting on his ribs.

“Ow.” 

“Sorry!” She shifted her weight off his chest and onto the bed, listening to the bedsprings as she moved her knees forward.

Lorelei settled down, still kneeling on the bed but now with her thighs nestled around Rhys’s chin. She used her fingers to peel apart her long labia and reveal her semi-hidden clit, then ordered “Suck.” 

Rhys obediently used his tongue and lapped at her. 

She moaned a little, relaxing her knees onto the bed as she encouraged him. “Yes, Rhys, that’s it. Right _there_ , yeah.” 

He licked away, sliding his tongue into her labia. 

“No, no, baaack on the clit, please.” 

She gasped as he used his tongue on it again, deciding to move the tip and touch it fast, again and again. 

Lorelei moaned out his name as she came, feeling her legs shake. 

“Mmph?” 

He was clearly being squashed by her hips. She shifted herself, moving a trembling leg over to his side and lying down, pushing herself near him. 

He was hard; she smiled and used a hand to jerk him off, listening to him sigh in relief. Lorelei then kissed him on the mouth, tasting herself on him and liking it. 

She leaned away from the kiss, rubbing at him, stroking pre-come over his dick and moving her hand up and down. 

Lorelei watched as he groaned while coming, spurting all over her hand and his stomach. 

Rhys’s eyes were closed as he swore. “Fuck, that was good.” 

“Thank you, Rhys.” She kissed him again, now feeling him shake slightly from his orgasm. Lorelei licked deeply into his mouth.

“You know what would really make this?” he asked after she removed her tongue from his mouth. “Zer0.” 

“Uh.” She frowned at him. “Noooot what a girl wants to hear after sex, that some other guy would have made it good.”

“No, no it was very good! But. He’s hot as hell.”

“…You know, I think he has a thing for me,” Lorelei said.

“Ooooooh,” Rhys all but wiggled in delight. 

“Maybe a wild Zer0 will appear?” she said.

They waited.

Zer0 did not phase into the room. 

Lorelei cuddled into Rhys, her breasts settling on his face. “Never mind, we can ask him in the morning.” 

They both fell asleep, Rhys's snores filling the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kindly cheerled and betaed by Preussischblau. 
> 
> Come say hi at dancesontrains on Dreamwidth or Twitter, and handsomejackshairplugs on Tumblr.


End file.
